Missing Out
by Pegasister1000
Summary: Ryoko Hamasaki wasn't really a goody-two shoes and didn't care much about school. Until she moves to Japan and meets the host club! Now she'll have to learn what she's missing out on.


**Hello guys! This is my first ouran fanfic! I will work on my other fafictions, but this one mainly for a while. Also, if you want to see what the main OC looks like, go to my deviantart (puppyluv05) and look for "Ryoko Hamasaki" in my gallery. Thanks and don't forget to review! ^.**

"Ryoko!"

I ran as fast as I could out of the lockeroom. Once I was around the corner, I saw 2 girls come out of the lockeroom, fully dressed. You could say they were gorgeous. Until I splattered them with a couple blue ink pens. Well, maybe I used a few. Now their faces were blue and half their clothes were covered in ink. They didn't look very happy either.

These two happened to be the 2 most popular girls in Nashville High School. There are very few popular kids who humble and kind. But not them. They're obnoxious, snobby, and selfish. So I gave them a little payback for annoying and taunting others. Hey, what can I say? They were the ones who called me a stupid weasel. And trust me that was not just any joke. However, it was slightly true.

In my school, I don't have the best grades. Mostly C's and D's. I'm a slacker and I'm lazy. I'm also not the most obedient girl in the school. Heck, I've been suspended for getting in a fight with a bully for picking on a short freshman. I was accepted back into 9th grade because of my parents. My mom and dad are kinda wealthy. So all they need to convince someone is a stack of cash.

But I'm not like them. I don't even wear the same clothes. While they have suits and designer dresses, I walk around in jeans and a worn out t-shirt. I don't care.

I kept running away to find a bathroom to hide in for a while. I looked behind me while still running. The girls were trying to catch up. But it's kinda hard to run in 4 inch heels and super tight skirts. They just kept falling flat on their faces. I snickered.

"Try and catch me now! You barbies," I teased. Apparently, I wasn't paying attention, because I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. A hand extended out and I grabbed it to get up.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time pal or I'll-" I stopped ranting and saw who was in front of me. _Crap._

"Miss Hamasaki, come with me," said the principal. Yep, she was still old and plump as usual. Still with that mole on her chin.

"Sup Miss Mason? Can I call you Macy? Good! Great! How've you been? I was just gonna get back to gym. So if you'll excuse me." I lied and tried to slip away, but Miss Mason grabbed my wrist.

"Office. Now." she spoke sternly and dragged me off to the principal's office.

"Miss Hamasaki, your parents have called. They said they were coming to get you."

Miss Mason folded her hands together on the desk, eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"So now I'm in trouble again?" I concluded. The principal raised an eyebrow.

"No. They are just coming to get you. Why?" She asked suspiciously and leaned forward in her chair.

"What did you do this time?"

I gave her an awkward laugh and smiled, hoping my parents would be her at any minute. Well, my prayers were answered when they came through the door. The principal put on her (fake) smile and shook the hands of my parents.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hamasaki! Good to see you again!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It was always like this.

"Hello Elizabeth. Looking pretty today as usual," my dad politely complimented. Miss Mason blushed slightly and giggled. I felt like barfing in my mouth already. I stood up.

"Ready to go, sweetie? We have a surprise at home for you!" mom announced clapping her hands in excitement. Bu the tone in her voice, it must be a big one.

"Yea. One sec, I think I left my jacket in my locker," I explained. Before I could walk out, the door slammed open. There in the doorway, stood the two blue-faced barbies.

"Principal Mason!"

I shot up and grabbed my parents' wrists.

"On second thought, I'll get it tomorrow. See ya Macy! Bye barbies!" I yelled and shoved my parents out the door.

The car slowly parked in the driveway of our house. I stepped out, along with my parents, and walked inside our huge house. Once the door closed, we turned on the lights, and went into the kitchen.

"Alright, so what's this big surprise?" I asked. I was one who wasn't a big fan of surprises. It's just that I hate when someone keeps a secret from me. However, when around my parents, I learned to at least _act_ like I was excited. Dad and mom looked at each other and smiled.

"Ryoko, your father got a promotion!"

I raised an eyebrow. _And this was exciting news to me, how?_ To me, it seemed like it meant more cash and clothes.

"So why were you so hyped to tell me this?" I questioned. My father laughed at me. Mom then joined in with him. I just stood there, confused.

"What?"

Mom and dad finally calmed down. Then dad spoke.

"Ryoko! We're moving to Japan!"

**Well, that's chapter 1. I'll update as soon as I can! ;)**


End file.
